


Fingolfin's Diary from Hithlum

by Alannada



Series: Fingolfin's Diaries [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Doriath, First Age, Gen, Hithlum, Siege of Angband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: New life starts for the Noldor with the rising Sun. Great lands of the Eastern continent lay under their feet and they feel they can forge their own fate. And we already know Noldor are pretty good and forging things. As the new land is born Nolofinwe starts a new diary, a diary of hope for a good future.So, the Noldor are in Beleriand. Fun's about to start.Well, not for Melkor, that is.





	

1\. Hithlum 

[F. A. 6]

I must confess I feel a bit odd, starting this new diary after so long. But I guess it is the best day to do it, since it was today that the messenger from Elu Thingol came to bring me his letter. It is the first day Hithlum oficially exist as a kingdom recognized by its neighbouring land, Doriath. My people are no longer on exile, we found our own homeland. 

The meetings for today are over, I have some time for myself. The Sun's light slowly fades, orange and blue, and violet sky is an amazing sight to behold. As I am sitting in the window in my room I keep glancing at it, at the colors entwine and slowly fade to be replaced by the starry night sky. Below, in the valley, I can see mist appear, white and serene.

One day, a year ago, from mist as thick as the fog tonight came Fingon carrying Maedhros. That day what had been broken was put together again and all things were forgiven. For a short time we all were united as never before. Shortly after this day Maedhros proclaimed that it is me who should be the High King. 

A year passed quickly on building and meetings, we had so much to do, to plan! And there were bands of orcs and other beasts attacking us from time to time. Yet we managed to survive and grow stronger. We are now used to this beautiful region, to its dangers. Our scouts wander wide and far so we can create maps of lands around us, see where we can find allies, where are lairs of darkness. Sindar were often sharing their knowledge with us and we are in great debt, we owe them a great deal.

As I said today a messenger came to our dwelling - an elf from behind the Girdle of Melian. The holy maiden of Este is the queen of Doriath and wife of king Thingol. Her sacred barrier keeps all foes outside of their land. King Thingol is kind to us, especially because Arafinwe's children are half Teleri. Yet I am afraid his attitude towards us can change when he learns about our sin. I intend to tell him about it, but want to prove to him we are not his enemies, that we don't want to repeat this mistake, that we regret it. 

The messenger is a tall elf with silver braids and bright eyes, carrying a long bow even inside walls of our dwelling. When he came to the audience room some of my lords were looking at him as if they had taken offense in him carrying a weapon in presence of their king. I think their thoughts went back to times from Valinor, when it was forbidden to carry weapons in presence of my father, especially after Feanaro's dumb action just before the palace. Yet days of Valinor are in the past and our customs must change to fit this new land.

"If any of you, my lords, thinks that the honorable messenger should leave his bow before entering the throne room," I spoke to them as the Sinda was looking around, instantly noticing those, who were glaring at him. "You should've left your swords first."

Bright eyes of the Sinda turned to look straight at me and the Sinda gave a smallest of smiles, hearing no word of argument from my lords. I know the Sindar love thir bows, value them greatly not only as simple weapons. And I think this young elf felt more secure, wandering between many unknown elves, speaking a different language, looking at him cautiously. 

I am a warrior king, even if I was and always will be a scholar deep in my heart. Yet my people need a warrior, a protector, a leader. And I will fulfil my duty towards them, repay their trust with my servitude. My people will be ruled with just, yet firm hand and I am sure my lords understand this simple thing.

As the messenger reached the spot two meters from my chair he bowed deeply, sinking to one knee. I raised my brow, because I didn't expect that, but he lowered his face and didn't see my surprise. I could see that my lords were quite pleased to see how respectfull the Sinda was acting.

"Fingolfin, High King of Noldor, may stars of Elbereth shine above your head wherever you wander," he greeted me and my hand went to the star pendant on my chest. Oh, Varda, lady clad in night with starlight woven in your hair, bless us all, I prayed. I felt the star getting warmer, but it could be just heat o my own hand. I was nervous, even if only deep inside. I had anticipated this messenger for months, for he had to carry Thingol's word. 

Elwe was the leader of Teleri, even when he decided to remain behind and dwell in Beleriand, he gathered his followers and created a great land. When we came Doriath had been established for many years. It was just fair to ask him for a permission to settle down beside his country, discuss the borders between our lands. There will come time for other matters to discuss, trade for example.

"May her stars shine upon you and your king," I replied. Only then the Sinda raised his head. His gaze was intense, but he had no chance of making me look away. My eyes are no longeer the eyes of an obedient younger prince, half-blood scholar. I witnessed enough to make my eyes lose the softness of youth and innocence. Fingon says at times they don't look like grey blue mist anymore, more like ice. I did my best not to give the Sinda this icy gaze, but didn't look down either. I am a king - High King of Noldor. I was polite, but not submissive. I knew that the elf would understand this look and tell Thingol about it. The Noldor didn't come to Beleriand to become servants nor rulers, vasals nor lords. We outstretched our hand to be allies, partners.

Well, at least some of us. There are many, who thinks little of Sindar because they are - as they say - less advanced that the Noldor. They're forgetting Sindar had to live away from benefits of Valinor. I must remember to put an end to such idiotic ideas. 

"I have a letter from my king to you, king Fingolfin," he stated and reached out his right hand, holding a scroll with Thingol's seal hanging on green ribbon. Fingon, standing at my right hand, stepped forward and took the scroll to present it to me with a small bow of his head. I offered him a smile and unrolled the scroll. My eyes went down the letter, then I returned it to my son.

"Read it aloud, please," I said. "So everyone can hear what the king of Doriath has to say."

And then Fingon started to read aloud, his voice filling the room and resonating in my ears. It was long, but I think Thingol wanted to make his mind clear to everyone. He didn't mind us settling down in the North and East from Doriath, describing borders of his land and demanding that Sindarin dwellings, along with dwellings of other Moriquendi wouldn't be disturbed and we would not drive other elves away from their lands.

I could put it in one sentence - "For what High King of Noldor asks me I say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
